Drabble Bathup Kiss
by yourparadise
Summary: Yunho menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Jaejoong,"Bukankah kau ingin melakukan bathup kiss? Diwawancara kau bilang begitu, jadi aku kabulkan". Drabble. YUNJAE. (this ff is already posted in another website)


**[Drabble]**

**BATHUP KISS**

_Huahahahahahaha yo yo, author in the house. Maaf kali ini author membawakan drabble yang sepertinya nggak jelas. Mianhae, mianhae *bow* author sedang sibuk berkutat dengan deadline lain *nyengir* _

**Note : Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya memang jarang memakai rated untuk fanfic, hanya jika untuk rated M saja. Hehe.**

"Kajja, Jae…"

"Eh?"

Jaejoong terlihat terkejut lantaran tangannya kini sudah berada dalam genggaman kekasihnya yang sekarang menuntunnya menuju kamar. Ia kembali terkejut ketika kekasihnya itu bukan membawanya ke tempat tidur, malah membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Mau apa, Yun?"

"Mandi.."

Yunho memutar keran air untuk mengisi bathup dan memberi sedikit sabun beraroma vanilla milik Jaejoong. Tanpa memperdulikan kekasihnya yang kini membesarkan kedua matanya karena terkejut, Yunho mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu. Ia menyadari keterkejutan kekasihnya itu ketika ia mulai membuka kancing baju Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh mandi bersamamu?" tanya Yunho tanpa menghentikan jari-jarinya melepaskan pakaian Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya,"Ani.. Tapi ini sudah malam, kita bisa masuk angin.."

Yunho tersenyum,"Kita kan menggunakan air hangat, Boo.. Kajja, masuk ke bathup"

Yunho memposisikan badan Jaejoonga agar duduk membelakanginya. Dipeluknya tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan lembut sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong.

"Yun.."

"Mm?"

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Sangat.. Kau?" Yunho balik bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit terkekeh sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho,"Tidak.."

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya. Keningnya berkerut mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Baru kali ini dia mendengar bahwa Jaejoong tidak merindukannya. Apakah Jaejoong sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

"K-kau serius? Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Jae? Apa ada lelaki atau wanita lain yang sudah mengambil hatimu? Katakan siapa, Jae!"

Jaejoong memposisikan badannya untuk berbalik dan menghadap Yunho. Kedua tangannya merengkuh wajah kecil yang tampan itu kemudian menyentil hidung Yunho cukup keras.

"Yah! Appo, Jae!" Yunho mengelus-elus hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat kekasihnya itu mengeluh kesakitan,"Hihihi.. Pertanyaanmu sih anah-aneh. Kau ini tidak bisa lihat kalau aku sedang berbohong ya?"

"Kau.. Kim Jaejoong!"

Yunho kini mulai menggelitiki perut Jaejoong. Mereka berdua larut dalam tawa. Jaejoong pun tidak mau kalah dan membalas menggelitiki sekujur tubuh Yunho. Tawa mereka begitu lepas, seakan-akan melepaskan kerinduan mereka selama ini melalui tawa. Lelah karena tertawa, Yunho kini menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan kembali memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hh.. Sudah, Jae.. Aku lelah.."

Detik berikutnya hanya ada deru nafas mereka berdua yang terdengar. Tampak keduanya saling menikmati momen romantis yang coba mereka ciptakan.

"Yun.."

"Ya sayang?"

"Kau percaya pada keajaiban?"

"Tentu. Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap kekasih tampannya itu.

"Keajaiban itu datangnya darimana, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong sembari memainkan jemari tangannya.

"Dari Tuhan, Jae.."

Jaejoong menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh pelan wajah Yunho. Jarinya menekuni gurat-gurat wajah Yunho yang tampan. Wajah yang kecil, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir yang berbentuk hati itu. Jaejoong berpikir bagaimana bisa dirinya bisa jatuh cinta kepada lelaki di hadapannya ini.

Betapa bertahun-tahun mereka menjalani hubungan ini, membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Bagaimana mereka mampu bertahan hanya dengan percaya akan cinta mereka. Jaejoong merasa jika Tuhan selalu berbaik hati terhadap hubungan mereka. Jaejoong menutup matanya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan atas segala bantuan-Nya selama ini.

Cup!

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Yunho yang kini tersenyum geli karena melihat Jaejoong yang menutup matanya tadi. Dengan cepat Yunho mencium bibir pink milik Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa, Boo? Minta dicium?" Yunho menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya.

"Kau curang! Kau selalu saja mencuri cium dariku.."

Yunho menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Jaejoong,"Bukankah kau ingin melakukan bathup kiss? Diwawancara kau bilang begitu, jadi aku kabulkan".

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai merona sekarang. Bagaimana Yunho bisa mengetahui wawancara itu? batin Jaejoong.

"Boojae.."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala mendengar Yunho memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Yunho yang kini mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan bibir hati milik kekasihnya itu kini mulai melumat lembut bibirnya. Kedua lelaki itu kini larut dalam ciuman mereka yang dalam dan penuh cinta.

**The end**

_Buahahahahahaaha xD pendek sekali ya. Mianhae, ne? Saya lg terfokus pada fanfic chaptered *nyengir* Maaf mengecewakan kalian.. _


End file.
